Pawpsicle Kiss
A lovely and sunny summer afternoon near the place where we first met Me and my foxy husband are again on a beach, enjoying the heat It´s one of our first trips to a beach as husband and wife My dear Nick, to my life you´ve brought so much sunshine It´s so hot in here that both of us want to get soaked Taking off your shorts and shirt as well as my summer dress while getting changed Now in our swimwear, we take a splash on the shoreline Then going sunbathing after swimming there for a while Looking handsome in your speedos, holding my paw as we´re walking I`m in my bikini, with a baby bump and on my paw my wedding ring It has been easy getting used to our new life as a married couple And soon will be time for our family life You and me sit on the cliff, seeing a nice view of the sea in horizon Holding your wife, you rub my belly and call me your lovely plump bun bun I love feeling your wet fur as we embrace Don´t know any male mammal in the world that is as handsome After bathing in the sun, we want to cool from the heat It´s time we enjoy a refreshing summery treat This time we´re trying something different with our summer pastimes My husband is teaching me how to make pawpsicles I love baking you all sorts of blueberry treats and pastries that you love But making your signature popsicle is something I haven´t tried before You have with us a canister, full of blueberry juice so tasty Good thing you bought it this time and didn´t hustle anybody We also get ready our ice and redwood sticks Also going to decorate them too with a few sprinkles Now that we´re a married couple, we add there a new twist Making them in the paw shapes of both a fox and a rabbit Tasty and sweet, but also surprisingly healthy The kind of sweets our future kids would surely also enjoy I take one of the pawpsicles, giving it a smooth lick And letting you taste it too, my handsome Nick They´re so delicious, a fitting dessert for the summer Your taste with them making it even better Removing my sun hat, I notice on my paw that there´s bit of the juice left I let you lick it off while holding your mate We were always a perfect match, it didn´t come right out of the blue There´s still that endless spark between me and you I´m lying there next to you, sultrily like a swimsuit model You caress me warmly and touch my bunny tail While finishing your treat, you kiss me on my feminine lips I don´t think I´ve ever tasted anything that delicious Cuddling, we just lie on the rock gazing at the ocean Oh, how I love being your wife, partner and honorary vixen This will go down as one of my best summer memories When I experienced my first pawpsicle kiss. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Poem style